I Love College
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Cody goes to one of Ted's frat parties. SLASH. Cody/Ted


Title: I Love College

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Cody/Ted

Summary: Cody goes to a frat party with Ted. Chaos ensues

Words: 4800

Warnings: SEX

Chapter 1/1

"I can't believe you actually let me come here!" Cody grinned excitedly, showing that, despite his appearance, he was nothing more than a seventeen year old boy. Ted found it amusing but from the looks he was receiving from his frat buddies; they weren't too thrilled that Ted had invited his friend from back home to party with them. It could have been Cody's age, his enthusiasm, or the fact that several Beta Gamma Kappa sorority girls were paying more attention to Cody then the fraternity brothers. Now, _that_, was entertaining.

"I couldn't leave you hangin' in Marietta all spring," Ted drawled, ruffling Cody's dark locks affectionately. "That'd be rude of me and we both know that my daddy taught me better manners than that. Come on, I'll get you something to drink," Ted said, ushering Cody into the massive house that was serving as his current home, the raucous noises filtering outside.

Pumping bass vibrated the windows, the television looking dangerously close to tipping over. There were bodies _everywhere_. On the rough and tattered couches that had seen more ass than a toilet seat. On the floor engaging in various acts of sex that had Cody gaping, those baby blues of his wide. Ted idly wondered if Cody was still a virgin… There were bodies on the staircase leading to the seven bedrooms, the master suite specifically saved for Ted himself because his rich father had paid for it and demanded his son have the best. Ted wouldn't have been shocked if the other six rooms were otherwise 'occupied.'

A group of girls and guys were crowded around a beer pong table, most of them failing miserably at the game, not caring as they indulged themselves in cheap beer. Loud whooping, cheering, and yelling filled the home and Ted was pretty sure they were violating several noise ordinances. Then there was the underage drinking. Ted was just as guilty as the rest and if his dad knew about it, he'd have a fucking litter of kittens.

"Who's your friend, Teddy?" one of the sorority girls slurred, stumbling over her stiletto's, gazing at Cody with a predatory gaze that had Cody shyly ducking behind Ted. "You're really fucking hot. Why don't you come with me? You don't have to hang out with Teddy all night."

"Come on, Amanda, back off. He doesn't need his Spring Break souvenir being crabs," Ted scowled, not liking how uncomfortable she was making Cody. Cody wasn't used to women with loose morals. Virgil had kept Cody under a tight lock and key throughout his entire life and none of the female wrestlers or family friends that frequented the Runnels home dared to mess with baby Runnels. And girls weren't like that in Georgia, at least, not in Marietta.

"Amanda!" one of the other girls grabbed Amanda by the arm, "Sorry, Ted."

"Fuckin' sluts," Ted rolled his eyes, steering Cody clear of a couple of passed out freshmen, obviously the result of a keg stand. "So, this excite you? You ready to do this in two years?"

Cody glanced around them, chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Um, well, not really. I mean, is college just an excuse to party and have sex with strangers?" The blush was evident even underneath the flashing strobe light and disco ball hanging from the door way that separated the living room from the kitchen.

"Sometimes. That not your thing?"

"I don't know. I've never really partied before. You know Dad. He, well, he keeps a really tight leash on me," Cody sighed, taking a seat at the bar. Ted was relieved the kitchen was almost empty except for a few guys loading up a cooler with ice. The party was slowly trickling outside; there would be dozens of students waking up in the wet grass or passed out in the cars lining the street and front yard. "I still have a curfew."

"I'm sure it's not just your dad," Ted laughed, rummaging through fridge, grabbing a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade. "I know your mom, too, Baby Boy. She's just as over protective as your dad."

"At the rate I'm going I won't get laid until I'm thirty," Cody pouted, resting his chin in his palms, elbows against the counter. "And please ignore I just said that."

"Haha, my boy's still ripe for the pickin!" Ted chuckled, shooting the brunette a wink as he passed Cody a Lemonade. "But I better keep my voice down or you'll have a herd of heifers stampedin' to take your virginity!"

"Ted!" Cody hissed, glaring at Ted. "Do you really have to announce it? I'm not exactly proud that I'm seventeen and the furthest I've gotten is second base!"

"Wow, that's kinda pathetic." And damn was Ted not admitting to Cody that he'd only been with a couple of girls. He was supposed to the cooler, college friend that Cody aspired to be. And if Ted told Cody he'd only had sex twice and that both times he'd been too plastered to remember? Well, Cody wouldn't idolize him any more. "But cute."

"What's cute about it?"

Ted grinned, watching Cody's face twist in disgust as he took a long draw of his drink. "Just is. With your looks, I guess I woulda thought you'd have the girls linin' up to be with you."

"Um, ok, you try taking them home and having Dusty Rhodes there. Ok, not a good idea. They either freak or run away or- And don't get me started on the number of times fucking Randy's been there! They don't pay any attention to me when they see Randy Orton! You'd think he's some god or something."

Ted hadn't seen the son of Cowboy Bob in years, probably since Ted had been fifteen. And unless Randy had changed in the past five years, he'd been nothing but legs and ears back then. "Randy, huh? Why's he hangin' out with you?"

"It's more like he's taking lessons from Dad. Something happened in the Marines and now Randy's looking to be a wrestler. And Dustin's helping Randy train too. I don't know. I don't ask him about it. He doesn't, well, he doesn't _like_ talking about it. Can I get another one, pleathe?" His lisp came through the restraint that Cody had on his voice, desperate to keep the speech impediment from being heard.

Cody's hand self consciously covered his mouth, a motion that Cody had been doing since he was a kid. "Aw, don't be embarrassed. It's just me," Ted smiled, grabbing Cody's hand. "Don't ever hide who you are around me or anyone else. If they don't like you for who you are than fuck 'em. They're not worth it."

"Thanks," Cody's face was scarlet, mixing with the bronzed skin that came from hours of being in the Georgia heat and sun. The olive complexion only made those baby blues all the more vibrant.

"Here," Ted handed Cody another Mike's. "Don't chug it, Cody. You'll end up prayin' to the porcelain god if you do." "And you've mastered the art of drinking?" Cody retorted, tipping the bottle up, the contents sliding down his throat.

"Easy, Codes," Ted pursed his lips, Cody's face blanching at the alcohol but nonetheless finishing it in one go. "Pace yourself. I don't mind takin' care of you but seriously, this party's gonna be over before it starts."

"Yeah, yeah. I can do what I want. I don't have Dad lookin' over my shoulder or keeping tabs on me," Damn, he was already slurring his words.

"You're gonna be wasted in an hour. And I'm not carryin' your fat ass upstairs."

"I'm not fat!"

No, Cody wasn't. Cody might have been genetically inclined to be overweight but there was nothing soft about Cody. He was filling into his frame, his natural athleticism giving way to the formation of a muscular physique that would one day rival the likes of Shawn Michael's and Triple H's. There was still baby fat that was hidden among the dips and lines of the beginnings of a six pack. And his hips weren't developed, they still protruded severely. But no, Cody had all the looks in the family. Even his sister, the Dallas Cowboy's cheerleader, couldn't compare.

And really, was it odd that he was critiquing his best friend like that?

Maybe Ted shouldn't have had those shots of Jack before Cody arrived.

"Teddy!!" a loud squeal came from one of the girls, a throng of them poking their heads inside the kitchen, ogling Cody pervertedly. A fresh piece of meat and they were salivating like he was a T-Bone. Emmy walked over to Ted, throwing her arms around his neck, reeking of booze. "Come play with us! Football! You too," Emmy said, looking pointedly at Cody.

"You wanna?"

Cody shrugged. "Sure."

"Yay!" the twins, Ava and Eva, grabbed Cody's hands, _manhandling_ him, leading him towards the backyard.

Ted kept his urge to growl to himself, wanting to snap their wrists for touching Cody and- "Wait a damn minute!" he snapped, really not liking that another of the sorority sluts had just fucking _groped _Cody's ass as he walked by. He'd have to play babysitter all night to keep his best friend from ending up in bed with one of them. There was no telling what kind of diseases they had and he knew for a fact that several of the girls hanging off Cody's arms were the door knob's for his fraternity.

But football was his vice and before he knew it, armed with a cup of beer that was greedily consumed, the plastic cup thrown onto the ground with the rest of the litter, he was in the middle of a huge co-ed game. He and Cody were together, running plays that they'd capitalized on when they were younger, playing with the Runnels and Dibiases, kicking ass and taking names. Nothing could stop them when they were paired together. They worked perfectly as a unit, in sync with each other's motions, almost as if they knew what each other was thinking. And Ted adamantly refused to allow Cody to be tackled, taking the hits himself, earning them both a massive round of giggles from the women and chiding from the men. Ted could have said he was being noble, sacrificing himself for his young friend but honestly, he didn't want Cody being molested by the cock hungry bitches.

Sweat was pouring down Ted's face as he flopped down on the swing on the patio, wiping his forehead with a wad of napkins. He caught a bottle of Corona, watching as Cody pressed his own cold bottle against the back of his neck, his shirt long since having been removed. Sweat slid teasingly down Cody's throat, trailing down his pectorals, trickling down the lines of his abdominal plane, soaking into the fabric of his shorts. The hip lines were peaking above the hem, a dark patch of hair that-

The sound of beer fizzing snapped Ted from his exploration of his friend's body, cobalt eyes guiltily looking at Cody's oblivious face. "Slow, buddy. There's plenty of beer."

Cody rolled his eyes, sitting beside Ted, thighs just barely skimming but just enough to make Ted's face flush. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, thanks, for inviting me. I guess I kinda miss you," Cody laughed, "Ok, kinda's wrong. I _really_ miss you."

"I miss you too. Yeah, I've got plenty of friends here but… They're not you. I've known you since you were in diapers. We played G.I. Joe together and watched Scooby-Doo and Transformers. And hey, I gave you my Penthouse. Remember?"

Cody groaned, "Dude, you'll never let me forget that, will you? You walked in on me!"

"Hey, I'd never knocked before and I wasn't gonna start it either. You had your happy time. You didn't talk to me for a few days but it was worth seeing you turn red and sputter."

Cody elbowed him in the side, "Asshole."

Several of Ted's fraternity brother's were piling cardboard beer boxes on the fire pit-because alcohol and fire was such a good idea… Another group was surrounding a garbage can. Liquor, vodka, and hell, Ted thought he saw Moonshine, were being poured into it along with Kool-aid, soda, and whatever the hell us they could find in the fridge. "That's Jungle Juice," Ted explained at Cody's confused expression.

"Not really sanitary."

"They're drunk. They don't care. But it's good. You want some?"

Cody nodded, grabbing his shirt from where it was draped across the back of a lawn chair, pulling it over his head and Ted momentarily regretted it; until he realized he was wanting his best _male_ friend to keep his shirt off. "Hey, Erica, serve us up?" Ted asked with an award winning smile, knowing the pretty blonde couldn't resist his charms.

"You're lucky you're cute," Erica smirked, dipping two 32 ounce water bottles into the violently purple concoction.

"Thanks, babe," Ted shot her a wink, he and Cody going back inside the house.

"I could probably fuck any girl here," Cody commented, following Ted towards the beer pong table where a small game was going on. "College girls are so different from high school girls."

"Well, you're not," Ted snapped, hating the flash of hurt crossing Cody's face. "Look, Cody, you don't wanna mess with some of these girls. Yeah, not all of them are easy but… I don't want you getting home and havin' some kinda STD. Ok? Your daddy would never let me hear the end of it. And then your daddy would call my daddy and… Yeah, we don't want that to happen." Shit, his father would take him out of school faster than he could blink an eye.

"So I'm just fucked?"

"What's up with that mouth of yours? Dustin's fault or Randy's?"

Cody refused to answer and Ted could only guess it was the latter. Ted would have a long talk with Randy Orton when he saw him next… "I'm not a little boy, Ted."

"You're seventeen, Cody. I think that qualifies you as a baby. You just reached puberty two years ago. You're not a man yet. Ah, don't give me that look. You know it doesn't work on me."

"You're the only one that's immune to it."

"You playing or flirting?" Scarlett joked, throwing back a shot of tequila for the hell of it, even though it wasn't her turn.

"I'm in!" Cody announced.

"I'll just watch," Ted said, taking a seat on one of the bar stools, unscrewing the cap of his Jungle Juice.

Watching turned into participating after an hour, both Cody and Ted well beyond the legal levels for B.A.C. They were on the same team, losing something horribly, until their bottles were completely drained. The others had departed shortly after, joining the party outside, the raging bonfire casting an eerie orange glow, shadows dancing on the walls.

"You, uh, you wanna go out? Out there, ya know?" Ted pointed towards the open door, one eye partly closed

"Nah, I'm good," Cody's grin was crooked, not caring about the gap in his teeth that Ted had always found endearing but that Cody hated.

"Ok. You tired?"

"Sorta. You gonna help me? Cuz, uh, I can't feel my legs," Cody giggled, attempting to stand, only to stumble against Ted's chest, Ted's arms closing around him and really, it shouldn't have felt this good to have Cody so close to him. He could feel Cody's heart pounding furiously in his chest. Could feel the heat of Cody's body mingling with his own. Cody's face was so close… Since when had Cody gotten that tall?

"Come on, Baby Boy," Ted slid an arm around Cody's waist, the two of them stumbling towards the staircase.

"Not a baby."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say."

It was painstaking but they eventually reached the bedroom at the end of the hall, tripping over each other's feet. Ted fumbled with the lock, slamming the door closed behind them. The noise from the party was partly muffled by the din of the air conditioner. But Ted was partly deaf from the blood pounding in his ears as he gazed at Cody, the younger man falling onto the bed, spread eagle. Dark locks fell across the bridge of his nose.

"Are you mad at me?" Ted asked, tossing his tee-shirt to the other side of the room, body bathed in the neon light of the street lamp. He didn't see the appreciative glance Cody gave him, missed the way Cody's eyes lingered far longer than necessary on Ted's body.

"No. Why?"

Ted shrugged, laying down beside Cody, arms folded behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling. "Cuz I wouldn't let you lose your virginity tonight."

Cody rolled onto his side, his breath ghosting across Ted's face. "I'm ok. Ted… Have you ever…" Cody licked his lips, a habit of his whenever he was nervous. "Have you, you know, experimented?"

"Experimented?"

"Yeah with… With other guys?"

Ted's brows rose to his hair line. "What's with that kinda question?"

Cody sighed, Prussian blue eyes not masking anything. "Just, I mean, I've been havin' thoughts. Lately. About other guys."

"Shit. You're serious."

Cody nodded, looking utterly dejected. "It's not normal?"

Ted could have destroyed Cody by telling him that he was in fact not normal. That fags were dirty. That having queer thoughts meant that Cody was destined for one of the circles of Hell, to rot there for eternity. But he couldn't. Not when he'd been having those same kinds of _thoughts_ himself. Not about anyone he went to school with or any of the wrestlers that he'd met. But because of Cody. "I think everyone guy goes through it."

Cody breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Cuz I've been crushin' hard on Randy."

"Randy, huh? What's so special about him?" Ted asked nastily, a bit too envious for his own liking.

Cody's hand slipped into his pocket, grabbing his phone. "See?" he showed Ted a photo of him and Randy; this was most definitely not the teenager he remembered. Randy Orton was in nothing but jeans, tanned skin stretched across a muscular body that Ted hoped to achieve one day. Tattoos were on his arms. Ted thought he saw the glint of dog tags against his chest. Shaved head and piercing gray eyes… No wonder…

"If you like the Jarhead kinda look."

Cody laughed, putting his phone on the floor beside the bed, "I feel weird talkin' to you about this."

"I'm your best buddy."

The smile faded from Cody's lips as he moved in closer to Ted, noses touching, lips mere inches apart… "Teddy, will you be my first?"

Ted's eyes widened, unable to form coherent words, settling on gaping at Cody as if he'd lost his damn mind and maybe they both had; Cody for suggesting it and Ted for actually considering it! "What?"

"I want you to be my first. To take my virginity."

It could have been the alcohol or that Ted wanted this but before he could stop himself, his lips were crushed against Cody's, tasting the liquor on his tongue, devouring Cody's mouth with his own. He stroked Cody's tongue with his own, not caring that saliva was trickling down his chin or that this was truly the messiest, most awkwardly perfect kiss he'd ever had. But this was _right_, he'd never felt this with the women he'd been with, the compatibility between himself and Cody making this all the more amazing.

Cody's body was press flush against Ted's, molding to him, fitting like the cliché of a missing piece of a puzzle. Cody grinded against him, hooking his leg over Ted's, dry humping Ted's thigh like a bitch in heat. Ted moaned into the kiss, feeling Cody's hard cock, his own shaft engorged and throbbing and making its presence known in his jeans.

Ted nibbled Cody's ear, listening with as Cody breathed his name, Cody rubbing all the more frantically against him until Ted was sure he was going blow in his pants. His mouth trailed down Cody's throat, latching onto the olive skin. He bit into the flesh, sucking without a care for the consequences, that come the morning, there would be a dark red bruise marring that perfect skin of Cody's neck. He couldn't get enough, removing his mouth just long enough to hastily take Cody's shirt off. He licked the flawless torso, tasting sweat and body wash and something that was uniquely Cody, wanting to feel Cody move against him again but there were more erotic things that Ted wanted to do the beautiful body beneath him.

He paused as his fingers slid past the band of his shorts, glancing at Cody's face, moaning softly at the pornographic expression. The slack jaw, the lips that were parted, tongue running along his bottom lip, the blue eyes were almost black with lust, the cheeks that were flush with arousal, the heaving chest…

It didn't matter that this was his seventeen year old male friend. That Cody was technically a minor and Ted was committing statutory rape. Or that Ted really knew nothing about the mechanics of homoerotica. But he knew, without a doubt in his intoxicated mind, that the second he got a real taste of his boy, that he wouldn't be able to stop. That he would never want another.

"Pleathe?" Cody murmured. "Make love to me?"

Ted nodded, lowering Cody's shorts past his narrow hips, briefs outlining the exquisite erection straining against the white cotton, a damp spot already having formed at the head. Cody was just as turned on as he was. Briefs slid down, leaving Cody completely exposed and naked to Ted's admiring gaze. Cody was completely shaven, cock jutting proudly from in between his legs, the tip glistening with pre-cum. Ted lapped at the pearlescent liquid, balls tightening at the taste, the aroma.

"Oh, God, Ted," Cody squirmed, hips jolting forward.

"Never had a blow job?"

Cody shook his head, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out.

Ted took him in his mouth, getting used to the sensation, finding that it wasn't as horrible as he'd assumed. He knew just the amount of suction, just the amount of tongue to flicker against the root of Cody's cock, fondling the sack; he knew what he liked, knowing that any other man would want it done to him. And Cody responded eagerly, writhing against the bed, driving his cock further into Ted's mouth. He relaxed his throat, not giving into the urge to gag as he felt the head brush against the back of his throat. This was about Cody, about making damn sure Cody enjoyed his first, real, sexual experience. Mindless groping in the dark with random girls meant nothing. _This_ was what Cody would carry around with him for the rest of his life.

Cody's cock pulsated, signaling that he was on the verge of orgasming and Ted didn't stop, even as Cody protested, even as Cody warned him that he was about to cum. The warm seed coated his throat, sliding down, Ted swallowing every last drop until the last of Cody's climax faded. "Oh my God," Cody's voice was awed, blue eyes meeting Ted's. "You- I'm- Ted."

"That good that I made you speechless? I'll have to remember that for the next time I can't shut you up."

Cody rested his leg against Ted's thighs, skimming Ted's aching cock. "You're hard."

"Yep."

"Because of me?"

Ted nodded, whimpering as Cody rubbed his leg teasingly against his erection, "You better stop."

"I meant what I said. Be my first. I want you to… I want you _in_ me."

The mere thought of having his cock buried in Cody's was…breath taking. "You sure? Your first time should be special."

"This… This isn't special?"

Ted looked at the innocent, honest expression and couldn't have said no even if it was true. "It's special."

"I, um, I've researched this," Cody admitted, blushing profusely, "So, yeah. Just sit back and watch."

Ted was intrigued, taking off his jeans and boxers, tossing them into a crumpled heap on the floor. Cody was on his knees, his cock already springing to attention again, his legs spread wide. Cody's fingers were in his mouth, sucking on them with an enthusiasm that made Ted wondered how that mouth would feel around his dick. He was curious though, _why_, Cody was-

A finger sank into Cody's body to the knuckle, Cody wincing slightly at the intrusion. Ted moaned, watching as Cody fucked himself with his fingers, watching the digit move in and out of his body erotically, Cody's cock bobbing obscenely with each downward motion of his hips. This was… Ted couldn't even describe what this was doing to his body. His cock was so hard, dripping with pre-cum, body on fire as he imagined how it would feel to pound into Cody.

Cody was on his back, legs in the air, "I wanna see you."

Ted nodded, guiding his cock towards the small pucker, not sure how his girth was going to fit into that- "You won't hurt me," Cody said reassuringly, "I trust you."

He sank into that oh so tight, welcoming heat, his cock feeling like it was about to snap in two as he inched slowly past the ring of muscle. No woman would be able to satisfy him after this and Ted didn't think he wanted this intimate of an act to be shared with anyone _but_ his Cody. He was Cody's first and by God, he was going to be Cody's last.

Cody's heels were digging into ass, urging him on until he was buried to the hilt, pausing, getting used to it. "You ok? Any pain?" Ted asked, searching Cody's face for discomfort. There was nothing but desire and something more that Ted didn't want to elaborate on.

"You feel so good in me, Teddy," Cody moaned, bucking against Ted.

It was all that Ted needed as he began a fast, hard pace, the sounds of skin sliding against skin filling the room. Ted's balls slapped against the smooth globes of Cody's ass. He was going deep, deeper, deepest, listening to Cody moan and groan and grunt and mewl and so many other delicious noises that he couldn't get enough of them, wanting to make Cody unravel. His hand was between their bodies, jerking Cody's cock with each piston of his hips, pounding Cody's body like they'd been doing it for years.

Ted knew he wasn't going to last long, wanting to hold out long enough to watch Cody cum again, wanting to commit this to memory just in case it was never repeated. His motions were shallow, touching that spot in Cody's body that had him writhing uncontrollably, twisting and arching, until Cody was calling his name, his internal walls clamping down on Ted's cock. Ted could feel Cody's cum coating his hand and he couldn't take any more. One, two more thrusts and he was grunting and shuddering through his release.

He collapsed against Cody, rolling off him quickly, not wanting to hurt him.

Cody nestled sleepily against him, "Thank you."

Ted toyed with Cody's hair, eyes falling close, unable to stay awake any longer but knowing that this was irrevocably the best night of his life. That he intended to stay with Cody for the rest of his life. That he would love him forever.

***

"What are you thinking about?"

Ted blinked, wondering how long he'd been staring at Cody. "What?"

"You've been looking at me like I've got a booger or something," Cody scowled, throwing his towel at Ted's face, the older man catching it. "Teddy? What's wrong, baby?"

"I love you."

Cody rolled his eyes, "I love you too, goober. Jay must've knocked your head harder than you thought."

"I'm fine," Ted smiled, Cody mother henning as he checked Ted's head for signs of damage. He grabbed Cody's hand, forcing him to sit in his lap. "More than fine. I was just remembering our first time."

"And my last," Cody laughed, forehead resting against Ted's. "But I've never wanted anyone else. Why the walk down memory lane?"

Ted just shrugged, kissing his boy like he'd done years ago. Less messy, less shy, but still amazingly perfect even after all these years.


End file.
